pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst's Sylveon
|image= |gender = Female|ability = Cute Charm|debut = Pokemon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 1|caughtwhere = Unknown|receivein = Unknown, though it was shown that Amethyst had received it shortly after she got out of Team Rocket's clutches.|receivefrom = Shiki Kurobane (as an Egg)|hatchedin = Unknown, though flashback is shown in Chapter 14 of FS and Chapter 13 in the AV|location = With Amethyst|evolvesin = Unknown}}Amethyst's Sylveon is Amethyst's first Pokémon, and therefore, it is her unofficial starter. (Reason why it is unofficial is because she did not receive her Pokémon from a regional Professor). History Amethyst had received her as an Egg from Shiki. Although Amethyst was skeptical of taking care of a Pokémon by herself, as she was wary that whatever was inside would attack her like all other Pokémon back in the Team Rocket Base. With the encouragement of Shiki, she reluctantly accepted the Egg. The Egg eventually hatched into an Eevee. In the FS, Amethyst tentatively befriended her, and warmed up to her immediately. However, in the AV, Amethyst ran and hid behind Shiki when the Egg glowed, and after hatching, Sylveon as an Eevee came up to her and attempted to sniff her, having an instinct that Amethyst was going to be her trainer. Even as she tried to back away, Eevee continued coming closer to her to try and memorize her scent. Due to the fact that the Eevee kept approaching her, Amethyst was became hysterical, claiming that the Eevee would hurt her, which led her to make a mournful cry, and puzzled as to why would Amethyst think she is out to hurt her. When Shiki explained the reason briefly, Sylveon as an Eevee swore to make her as happy as she can. She later encouraged Amethyst to catch her as she shakily held out a Love Ball (the only Poké Ball she had with her at that time), though that only served to cause Amethyst to be even more frightened as she had shouted encouragement, though the reason why she shouted instead of using soft words may be because she was still a baby Pokémon at that time. Based on the flashbacks, Sylveon as an Eevee often sat on Amethyst's shoulder or she was seen carrying her in her arms. During her battle against Phillip's Jolteon (as part of a test to see if Phillip was worthy of being accepted in the Elite Four), she was taken down with a powerful Thunder Shock. When Amethyst sounded like she was in distress at the state of her partner, and making her decision to switch before Eevee got hurt any further, Eevee declared she was not done yet as she struggled to get up. As she got up, she extended an appendage from her mane around Amethyst's arm and evolved into Sylveon. Sylveon later became Amethyst's partner Pokémon, and would walk alongside her outside of battle instead of being in her Love Ball. Personality Amethyst's Sylveon as an Eevee was energetic and outgoing, which clashes with Amethyst's then timidness, causing her to sometimes cringe or hide behind Shiki. Eevee can also have a slight stubborn personality, as she would simply cling to her shoulder with her paws to make sure Amethyst does not get away from her. Moreover, Sylveon as an Eevee would also snuggle into the sleeping bag with Amethyst and Shiki (though she slept on Amethyst's side) to show Amethyst that she cared for her. At first, it had frightened Amethyst when she woke up to see the little furball curled up next to her face or on her chest, but slowly got used to her, as she knew she wanted to protect her like Shiki did. Sylveon is also very affectionate, as she often nuzzled herself against Amethyst's cheek while she was still able to sit on her shoulder as an Eevee. She is also somewhat sensible, not saying anything about the quality of Amethyst's Poképuffs (at that time, it was below average in quality) when she had tasted it, knowing how emotionally fragile and sensitive Amethyst was. Her affection towards her owner eventually allowed her to evolve into a Sylveon, and Sylveon would often nuzzle her head against her leg or wrap her ribbon-like feelers around her arms as they walk together. She also gained a mature side due to the fact that she had been through thick and thin with Amethyst and knew what Amethyst was going through, and what had twisted and corrupted her trainer. She is very distraught at the thought of losing her owner despite the fact that she knew what her trainer was doing was wrong, as she knew her trainer had loved her very much, and she was one of those who had witnessed her once-sweet personality before hatred had consumed her. As Sylveon is her partner Pokemon, she is assumed to be one of the most powerful members in her team, being able to tire Ash's Pikachu during the Elite challenge (though she ultimately lost). She is also very agile, being able to attack before anyone could blink. Category:Partner Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Fairy-type Pokémon